As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos: 3,756,678; 3,306,692; 4,135,604; and, 3,481,429 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse collapsible and/or retractable step devices for use in conjunction with an independent structural element.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the particular purpose and function for which they were specifically designed and developed; they also are uniformly deficient in their construction in a number of salient respects.
Most of the prior art retractable step constructions are unduly complex with regard to their own structural components, as well as, their cooperation with the independent structure that they were developed to be used in conjunction with.
In addition, virtually all of the aforementioned prior art devices occupy too much usable space in their host structure and only provide a limited elevation and/or extension capability for the user of the device.
Furthermore, the prior art devices are also usually very difficult to install on a mounting surface on the independent host piece of equipment; and, in many instances the method used to deploy and retract the step apparatus involves a complicated series of maneuvers.
In view of the foregoing situation there has obviously existed a long felt need among consumers who had purchased and used the previously available retractable step devices for an improved collapsible step apparatus that was simple to use and install; and, which also would occupy the least possible space in the host equipment in which it was installed.
It should also be noted that, the one area in the home where a retractable step device is most likely to receive the most frequent use is in the kitchen. This situation arises due the fact that most modern kitchens are provided with both upper and lower kitchen cabinets which are used for the storage of plates, glasses, cookware, and foodstuffs.
In a typical lower kitchen cabinet construction the cabinet normally has a work surface on top disposed above a plurality of drawer elements; wherein, the bottom portion of the cabinet construction is provided with at least one horizontally disposed shelf member suspended and supported on the interior of the cabinet; and, wherein access to the interior of the cabinet is controlled by one or more closure members in the form of a lower cabinet door.
In a typical home the less frequently used kitchen items are normally stored at the top and to the rear of the upper kitchen cabinet for the simple expedient of keeping the more frequently used items where they are readily accessible. However, when circumstances dictate, access must be gained to those items that are stored at the top and rear of the upper kitchen cabinet; and, this chore while normally requiring a stepladder is all too often resolved by the use of a chair with disastrous consequences befalling the user.
In light of the foregoing situation, the present invention was specifically designed to adapt a collapsible step apparatus to the lower shelves of a kitchen cabinet; whereby, the step apparatus will occupy the minimum amount of usable space within the cabinet structure by virtue of its beneath the shelf stored disposition. In addition, the collapsible step apparatus of this invention will be very easy to install relative to the cabinet shelf; and, the shelf apparatus will almost be foolproof with regard to the simplicity involved in the extension and retraction of the step members.